The consequence is hanging there
by Symbelmine
Summary: [Para Trici] Tal vez lo odia más que a nada en el mundo por la manera en que tiene sexo con él.


Hola, Cupcakes :)

**Dos cosas:** Una, si eres un lector corriente puedes pasar directo al fic y no leer mi chachara, lo único es que el título me lo prestó parte de la letra de "Juliet" de Emelie Autumn; Dos, si eres **Trici**, mi amada y adorada Trici, perdón por aún no terminar con las miles de cosas que te debo :)  
Desde que me dijiste que shippeabas a Thor con Loki estuve pensando en regalarte algo de ellos; sí, ya se que hay un montón de cosas que esperarías antes que esto, pero dado que tuve un tiempito esta semana entre clases y el bonito dios de las mentiras jugueteaba por mi mente.. pues te hice esto. Se supone que iba a ser humor...

¡Disfrútalo!

* * *

_Nada es mío, Thor se pertenece a sí mismo, y a los ejecutivos de Marvel. Y Loki es demasiado malvado para pertenecer a alguien._

* * *

**The consequence is hanging there**

Lo odia. Oh, sí, lo odia.

_¿Por qué tiene que ser tan jodidamente ÉL?_ Es que, si no fuera por ese motivo, Loki no sentiría miles de molestos aleteos en el estómago y millones de golpeteos desbocados en el pecho. Todo es culpa de Thor, por ser solo músculo y sonrisas blancas.

Es tal vez eso lo que más le enfada, que su hermano sepa hacer justo lo que le ocasiona molestia. Esos abrazos que duran más de la cuenta, esas sonrisas grandes y afectuosas, esas palabras susurradas que siempre le ponen la piel de gallina. Thor tiene demasiadas armas contra él, sin contar todos los puntos débiles que le conoce. Por eso Loki maldice, porque al ser su hermano lo conoce muy bien, al compartir la misma sangre ese beso que le está robando es aún más jodidamente excitante.

Ese beso con sabor a vino, el licor que Loki ha tomado más de la cuenta, haciendo que baje la guardia un momento. Su cabeza le muestra en letreros grandes y rojos todas las advertencias posibles acerca de lo mal que va esto, pero ¿qué mierda importa lo que opine Odín si Thor escarba bajo su ropa y le toca como un hermano no debería tocar a otro?

_Mierda, mierda, mierda. _

No quiere gemir, de verás qué lo que intenta es escapar, no restregarse más contra el macizo cuerpo del Dios del Trueno, es solo que cuando esas manos grandes y fuertes lo empujan por los corredores destrozando su ropa y recorriéndole con hambre no puede hacer más que reaccionar. Es natural ¿no? Thor es una máquina de sexo, uno no puede negarse a sus atenciones, ni siquiera cuando se trata de Loki.

Tropiezan con todo y la magia de Loki despeja de a poco el camino, haría mejor la tarea si la boca de Thor no estuviese contra su cuello, lamiéndolo con gula. Hay una puerta. Uno de los dos empuja, dan pasos apresurados sin detenerse. Una cama, caen sobre ella. Loki está arriba, ahora podría huir.

Pero no, no huye. Es más importante sacar todas esas hebillas y correas que serpentean por el atuendo de su hermano. Delinear con sus largos y aristocráticos dedos cada músculo existente en su...

_...Hermano._

Un pariente no debería provocar en él todo eso, alcanza a pensar el hechicero, antes de verse entre la cama y Thor. Le engancha las piernas en el torso y se muele contra él con fuerza, disfrutando como su erección se frota con la de Thor, aunque una muralla de ropa las separe aún; mientras lo hace tiene el vago recuerdo de los días en que ambos se bañaban juntos y luego se tiraban a la misma cama para dormir apaciblemente como dos pequeños cachorros. Se siente un pervertido al darse cuenta de la clase de cosas que puede hacer al evocar sus días de inocencia.

Más besos feroces, mucha ropa regada en la habitación sin dueño. Pensamientos incoherentes con mordidas feroces, caricias duras que buscan mayor cercanía aunque no quede ningún espacio entre ellos. El delirio haciendo mella dentro de su cuerpo, llevándolo hasta el límite, haciéndole saber que en realidad hay cosas que no puede hacer, como pensar con objetividad, no desde que Thor se encuentre tan enterrado dentro de él. Literal y figurativamente.

_Maldito idiota prepotente._

Es solo que la tensión ha estallado y Loki no puede contener lo que sucede. Sobre todo cuando lleva más que un par de copas encima. Es culpa de Thor, por pasearse cerca con su habitual aire de grandeza y sus ojos pintados de sueños. La raíz de todo recae en que de niños nunca les enseñaron a tener límites el uno con el otro, si Thor le robaba un beso nada iba mal, tampoco que éste se quedara en su cuarto mientras Loki se paseaba desnudo para contrarrestar el maldito infierno que es Asgard en verano.

Tal vez lo odia más que a nada en el mundo por la manera en que tiene sexo con él.

_Porque no, no es hacer el amor._

La forma fácil en que logra que su espalda se curve y sus nervios aflojen, haciendo de su respiración un caos y su cabeza un vacío. Thor. El chico bueno, con los ojos color turquesa, el único causante de que el Dios del engaño chille como gata en celo y pida más, jadeante.

Si no fuera por la borrachera, por la de ambos, Loki ya hubiese transformado su cuerpo en el de cualquier otro con tal de huir de la realidad y pensar que no ha caído. Lleva años corriendo por los pasillos, fingiendo molestia y planeando hechizos para que su hermano mayor no se acerque de más y las chispas no salten entre ambos. Ha montado todo un circo a su alrededor para que las patrañas de Thor no lo seduzcan, pero aquí está, revolcándose con él en un lugar cualquiera del palacio como si fuese otra de sus putas. Lo peor es que no le importa, lo único que busca es más de esos brazos que lo apresan con fuerza, esos labios que se lo comen ávidamente y esa verga que lo empala una y otra, y otra vez haciendo que vea lucecitas.

Lo odia, porque le hace llegar al orgasmo entre balbuceos de su nombre. Un "_Thooooorrr"_ susurrado por su boca con demasiadas pegas.

_Maldito Thor, ¿eso es semen?_

Ah, sí, también lo detesta porque ha terminado dentro de él. Lo ha marcado como suyo cuando él claramente no ha dado permiso para eso, y solo se molesta en salir de su interior cuando Loki lo empuja realmente enojado.

Retozan despreocupadamente por un rato, hilando con suavidad los hechos y tratando de obtener el descarado estado inconciencia que muchas veces provee el alcohol y ayuda a superar los tormentos.

—Eres un idiota, Thor.

—Eres muy lindo, Loki.

—Vete a la mierda. Has cruzado la línea.

Se viste rápidamente, extrañando un poco el calor de la cama. Thor en ningún momento lo interrumpe, se limita a mirarlo con esa amistosa suavidad que le recuerda a un cachorro herido.

—Lo siento, hermano. Si te hice daño…

—Ese es el maldito problema, Thor. —Le confía con frialdad—. Si me hubieses hecho daño podría tenderte una trampa por ser tan estúpido, pero no has hecho nada que yo no haya querido.

_O disfrutado._

Oh, de verdad quiere odiarlo, pero no puede. No cuando se siente envuelto en un abrazo que le quita el aire. Busca refugiarse en su habitual sarcasmo, pero no puede, Thor no quiere que lo haga, y lo logra silenciando su boca con un beso.

—Eres un diablillo, Loki.

_Hermano. Hermano. Hermano._

Le gusta cómo suena, hace que ese extraño aprisionamiento en su pecho se sienta más cómodo. Tiene la mente llena de él, el cuerpo de Thor, el aroma de Thor, la semilla de Thor que se resbala entre sus glúteos. Una mente llena es una mente que no se concentra, y sin concentración no hay hechizos.

Sí, esa es la razón por la que lo odia más: Siempre encuentra la manera de dejarlo desarmado.

* * *

¿Hay alguien ahí? Sí es así, y no los decepcione, solo dejen review y háganme feliz ;)


End file.
